


Hey Yourself

by caleprwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Shots, Bucky Barnes Feels, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Costumes, Loss of Virginity, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nick Fury Knows All, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: Reader is a SHIELD agent living in the tower. Honorary Uncle Tony Stark doen't like what he sees when Bucky and OFC/Reader (Leigh O'Malley) develop a relationship. Tony gets overprotective. Bucky and Tony have a pissing contest. Training, missions, mayhem and general Avengers life ensue. OFC/Reader (Leigh O'Malley) falls in love and wants Bucky to be her first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, it started out as a one-shot and kept growing. Comments and suggestions are welcome, this is my first time, just like the reader, Ha!
> 
> *Based on Marvel character with my personal head cannons. I only own Leigh O'Malley, all other characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Please be advised this fic contains scenes of alcohol use and intoxication.

Chapter One  
Memories

 

“Hey Doll…” 

You jumped as the gravelly whisper brushed against your ear, making you shiver. You were not accustomed to being snuck up on, even though you lived with some of the most stealthy assassins on the planet. The truth was, you had found yourself buried in a dating app Maria recommended to you after some not so fond memories were shared during a liquid-courage induced discussion at the last girls night in; and the thought of Bucky seeing you swiping through random men was mortifying.

The revelation that you hadn’t dated anyone since high school was a shock to everyone. Your crush had dumped you after you asked him to take it slow in the car one night, like something out of a bad 80’s movie. It wasn’t something you ever spoke about, and you just never really dated much after that. There were many reasons, but this was something you kept buried deep inside and hadn’t planned on sharing. When the girls began sharing horrible date stories, before you knew it the memory crashed down on you and your competitive side won over. You knew your story would win. 

Nat and Sharon had insisted on the bastard’s name and suggested a field trip for immediate vengeance. Maria and Wanda were luckily able to talk them out of their scheme. Pepper was shocked by the revelation given the fact that you had lived with she and Tony since before college and you’d never said anything about it. 

Maria suggested you try online dating. You immediately balked at the idea, but once Pepper compared online dating as a safe alternative, kind of like window shopping, you were willing to give it a go. Your eventual agreement to ‘window shop’ lead to what seemed like an hour long survey about who you were, what you liked and what direction you wanted a relationship to go. You quickly lost interest, but after all the time you put into those questions, you were determined to at least see the results it gave you! 

You were surprised to see how many options there were, just in the greater New York area. You honestly hadn’t expected many, considering you weren’t what many would consider ‘conventionally’ attractive. You were pretty fit, strong enough to hold your own in the field when your duties exceeded your main role of chemical weapons specialist. Even still, you were dwarfed by the power of the Supersoldiers and ferocity of the Widow. You didn’t see yourself as unattractive exactly, you had wavy brown hair like your mother, and the same green eyes of your father. With an average height and frame that was well endowed, you felt most comfortable in loose fitting clothes. You just weren’t comfortable with that kind of attention so you tried not to stand out. 

You were surprised to see all the hits you got in the short period of time, which made you suspicious. You lost interest upon reading the profiles, all of them sounding the same, and began skimming quickly through- looking for something, anything that set a guy apart from the rest. 

You were just about to give up on this crazy idea of Maria’s when Bucky came up behind you and whispered in your ear, making you yelp and blush immediately. “Whatcha shoppin’ for? Winter coats for the kids?” he asked as he gracefully hopped over the back of the couch, plopping down next to you and looking over your shoulder. Bucky sometimes went with you to the youth center when you volunteered every Wednesday. He said spending time with the little ones reminded him of taking care of his kid sisters back in the 30’s.

“Huh? No, I- I’m- it’s nothing!” you said quickly closing out the window on your StarkPad. ‘This is so embarrassing! How could I not hear him behind me?’ you admonished yourself silently. You felt the prickly heat rising up your neck, and felt even more flustered at your lack of awareness.

“You ok there, Leigh?”, Bucky asked “You’re lookin’ flushed, running a fever?” he continued and reached out to feel your forehead with his flesh hand. 

“I’m fine, Buck, really. Just let it go, please!” you ducked as you hastily retreated from the communal living room to your private rooms, closing the door behind you. You tossed your StarkPad onto your bed and flopped down into the oversized chair you usually used for reading on nights you couldn’t sleep. After a deep breath you threw your legs over the arm of the chair and laid your head back against the other side. No sooner had you slid your palms down your face then there was a soft knock at your door. 

“Go away” you muttered dryly.

“Hey Leigh? It’s me Kiddo, can I come in?” Tony called quietly. No answer. “I know you’re in there, JARVIS and all, remember?” More silence. “You better throw something on if you’re not dressed, I’m coming in...” At that, your door cautiously opened and in stepped Tony, his right hand half covering his eyes dramatically, and his left arm outstretched searching for you. 

You arose from your reading nook, and opened the door the rest of the way for Tony. “It’s safe, Old Man. Nothing to see here” you retorted. 

If there was ever someone you could count on to lighten a mood with sarcasm or immaturity, it was Tony. You’d known him the longest of any of the Avengers. To you, he was just “Old Man”, since he had been friends with your father when they attended MIT. Growing up, he was always in your life, and after your parents passed away, you stayed with Tony and Pepper for a short time during the last 3 months of senior year. After graduation, you went to carry on the family tradition at MIT. It was a long and arduous road to your PhD, but you made it- a year early at that. Tony always tried to take credit for your intelligence and wit, either way, the only thing you ‘inherited’ from Tony was a nasty case of insomnia and some unhealthy coping skills.

He oh-so-elegantly shoved the pile of well worn research books off your other chair and plopped down, looking at you expectantly. You stared right back at him, folded your arms and dug your proverbial heels into the ground. “You know they make digital copies of … this”, he began, waving his hand around the mess he had just made. “Really kid, an educated girl like you single-handedly killing the rainforest...”

That was it! You looked at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Did you seriously come in here to fight with me?” If anyone knew how much those books meant to you, it was Tony. They held some of your best memories. Most little girls fell asleep to stories of princesses, but no, not you. You begged your mom to read you chapters from the quantum physics study she and your Dad co-wrote. Your parents were always so busy, and as a child you felt more connected to them if you could hear about the things they researched. It wasn’t normal but you didn’t care, that was your family, and it meant everything to you.

“Relax! Don’t kill me!” Tony chuckled, his hands out to block the decorative pillow you launched at his head. “What’s got you so wound up?”

“You don’t want to know” you groaned. “It’s really dumb. And embarrassing- and- dumb…” you trailed off. It wasn’t working, Tony was still waiting for more. “It’s just this guy- and I hadn’t really even thought about it because it was right before my parent’s accident- and then they…” your voice cracked, tears burning behind your eyelids. You refused to cry about it. How dare anyone affect you like this, especially some asshole from the past? You shook your head, willing the memories from your mind. No guy was worth this, it was how many years ago? No. He didn’t matter. The things that mattered to you were science Duh and the kids at the shelter. They had it harder than you ever did. Protecting people like them with your Avengers family, seeing the kids happy and providing for them, kinda like Tony and Pepper did for you when you needed it. That was what mattered. 

Tony. Shit. You realized he was still sitting across from you with a puzzled look on his face. He was curious and refused let it go. It wasn’t like you to storm off like some petulant little brat. How you despised drama like that! You felt bad, especially for how you spoke to Bucky. He was your friend. “Ugh, I’m sorry” you said. “I probably shouldn’t have yelled at Bucky, huh?”

“Nah, Frosty can go fuck himself, for all I care. I just want to know what’s going on with you” Tony said matter-of-factly.

“Tony! You know he’s my friend, and he helps at the center. Why do you have to be so mean to him?” you demanded. For the life of you, you didn’t know why Tony and Bucky didn’t get along. They were polar opposites, sure, but they were both great men. Tony loved pissing you off like this, it was free entertainment for him and any reason to snark at Bucky’s expense was just an added bonus.

“So, who is this ‘dumb guy’ who’s got you so on edge?” Tony persisted. “Does he like to fly? I’ll take him for a ride and leave him in the middle of the Atlantic if I have to.” 

You laughed at that. How could you not? Tony had his quirks, sure, and a talent for getting under your skin more than anyone, but he was as close to a dad as you had anymore and you loved him for it. “It’s just something embarrassing, please forget about it, Tony. I shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. It just makes me mad because I thought I was over it. ‘I am over it’ you resolved. ‘So there’, you thought, intellectually as ever. Your rebuilt your emotional wall because you honestly couldn’t believe you had gotten so worked up about it. 

Finally accepting you weren’t going to give him any details, Tony rose to leave your room, and hugged you tight. “I love you Old Man” you said as you hugged him back, your cheek resting on the softly worn fabric of his man-child Black Sabbath t-shirt. 

“Love you too Kiddo, come on down for dinner soon. It’s Chinese tonight and I ordered your favorite. Sam’s already got the movie going, and there’s no crazy Chitauri alien chatter on the airwaves, so we may actually get to have a quiet evening.” With that, he winked and left you alone. You smiled to yourself, loving the crazy family you had.

Chapter 2  
Training Day

 

“Barton, you’re with Lang, work on precision. Wilson, you pair up with O’Malley, I need Romanoff and Barnes to show her more close range combat, let’s try Krav Maga style. Carter, you and Maximoff work tandem while Stark and I test the new suit’s control settings” Steve said in his most authoritative Captain America tone.

“You sure you can take me Capsicle?” Tony asked. Always the professional, that was Tony. The only time the team worried was when he actually stopped joking around. That meant either the team was hit hard or he had been sciencing unsupervised and hadn’t slept in far too long. At first Steve and Tony went rounds about his level of snark, but like the rest of you, Steve had finally come to accept the perpetual smart-ass that was Tony. 

Your group of four moved to the padded mat in the center of the room, with the others taking their respective training stations as well. You and Nat helped each other stretch while Sam and Bucky also warmed up. 

“Been shopping lately?” Nat asked with a knowing smile as you sat on the floor straddled with her feet pressed against the inside of your knees, pulling you by the arms in her direction. You knew she didn’t actually mean shopping, she was totally being nosy about the dating app. 

“I looked for a bit, but there really wasn’t anything interesting”, you replied, earning an arched brow and an entertained look from her as you looked up. The two of you switched positions and repeated the stretch. “I don’t know how women do this. It just feels so unnatural.” You continued warming up and each dropped into graceful backbends and continued to stretch. “I could- ugh- try the bar scene I guess” you teased. You looked at her (upside down) as she rolled her eyes. Now you were just being a shit, there was no way you’d ever go to a bar to hit on random guys and she knew it. The combination of being in a full bridge and her rolling her deadly spy-sassin eyes at you was too much because you promptly collapsed on the mat in a fit of laughter. 

“I take it you’re all warmed up then” Sam said as he reached down to you and hefted you off the mat. He and Bucky had finished their warm up in relative silence, and you and Nat more than made up for their verbal constipation.

“O’Malley, you and Wilson observe first then you’ll repeat the sequence back to me” Bucky said as he pulled his shoulder length chestnut hair back into a bun. He always had his hair a little on the longer side, just pushing the limit of acceptable for the Army back in the 40s, but now that he had beaten The Soldier and had the time to care for it, he kept the length. You loved the way he wore it in the bun you taught him for working out. “Let’s go Widow” he said and took his combat stance. 

Bucky began by throwing a punch. Nat blocked and moved in as she did so. Once she was in his space, she followed her block with a jab to his ribs and continued to move to his side, finishing in a choke. He straightened from that position bringing Nat’s body up with him which she used for momentum. She grabbed hold of his opposite shoulder with her thighs and let go of his neck, swinging back and using the motion to bring him down to the mat.

They broke apart and demonstrated the sequence two more times, you and Sam watching attentively. By the third demonstration you and Sam had begun to move with them individually miming the order of the motions. 

“Ready when you are Wilson” you said and the two of you joined the pair on the mat. The first try was a disaster. Sam threw his punch and when you stepped in to block and jab you went behind him instead of to the side for the choke and you ended up looking like you wanted a piggy-back ride. “This is harder than you made it look, Widow” you said as you hopped down off Sam’s back.

“Again” Bucky said, all business, and you returned to starting position. Two more attempts, and you had Sam down on the mat. “Good!” he praised, “Now faster, O’Malley, and add grappling to it until he’s restrained.” You and Sam continued to spar until you found ways to pin him. The one that worked best was a move where you grabbed Sam’s ankle while he was still prone, and pulled back adding a slight twisting pressure until he tapped out. 

Steve came over to watch your progress. “Not bad, O’Malley. You combat skills are getting solid. Looks like we’ll have a chemical weapons specialist in the field soon” he approved. “Tomorrow we’ll switch it up see if you can take Barnes down.” He nodded at Bucky and walked away.

Bucky looked at you, his brow furrowed and promptly back over to Steve and got up. “Steve wait” he called, breaking protocol and followed after him. “Stevie, you really think that’s a good idea?” you heard Bucky say as they walked over to where he was watching Sharon and Wanda’s progress. Steve turned to look back at you while they continued their quiet debate. He turned back to Bucky, the two of them obviously disagreeing about something before Bucky turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder ”I’m going for a run.”

That evening after everyone cleaned up, dinner was a quieter than usual, with everyone worn out from training. You still hadn’t seen Bucky and wondered if he was still out, and what Steve had said to make him leave like that. More than that, though, you wondered why Bucky thought it wasn’t a good idea to work out with you. You had held your own with Sam, and even though he was primarily a pilot and fought from the air he had strong ground fighting skills. Did Bucky think you were just some weak science nerd not capable of being a well rounded agent? Did he think you wouldn’t be able to take him? That though lit a fire in the pit of your stomach and had you seeing red.

The whole thing was infuriating, and after you attempted to go to bed you realized sleep was once again eluding you. You got up and went to your reading nook, picking up the book your parents wrote. You absent-mindedly thumbed through it until you realized you weren’t going to be able to read either. You had too many questions, and you were pissed, honestly. How dare Bucky not think you could handle field work! You got up, threw on your sports bra, hoodie and yoga pants and headed for the training room with your iPod on full blast. 

When the elevator doors opened to the basement gym, you entered not knowing what you wanted to work on. All you knew is you had extra energy and you wanted to hit something. Hard. You settled for the heavy bag. After popping it sloppily for a few minutes you settled into a steady rhythm. Between the methodical punching and the music blasting on your iPod, you didn’t know you had company until you saw Bucky walk up to the bag, looking expectantly at you, silently asking you to take out your headphones. 

“I need to talk to you Doll” he said after you removed one side. You removed the other and continued the assault on the heavy bag.

“I’m listening, Barnes” you said, not meeting his gaze. You were still upset about earlier, and he had some explaining to do. ‘Doll my ass’, you thought.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and you stopped for a moment, staring at him like he’d just spoken in a foreign language. Well, one you didn’t know that is. You never called him ‘Barnes’ outside of missions and training unless you were pissed. “Why are you beatin’ this bag like it hurt one of the kids?” he said hesitantly, trying to lighten you up.

That was low, you thought. Now he was bringing the kids into it. “Oh, it didn’t do anything, that’s for sure. It also doesn’t mind working out with me” you said, resuming your assault. “You said you needed to talk to me?” you continued. He could tell you were angry. 

“Doll” he said softly, as you kept hitting the bag, his brow creased softly. Left, right. Left, left, right. Kick! “Leigh, look at me” he repeated, his tone firmer.

You stopped and took a deep breath, closing your eyes. When you looked at him it was written across his face. He hated seeing you upset, and to know he was the cause was eating him up. You reluctantly met his gaze, those gunmetal blue eyes, the ones you could never stay mad at. “What’s wrong with my technique? Is it that bad? You don’t think I can handle myself?” you demanded, forcing yourself to not give in to the big Brooklyn puppy eyes.

“No! That’s not it at all” he said, grabbing your hands in his. “I don’t want to hurt you. That’s nothin’ to do with your skills. You’re perfectly capable and I know that.” He looked down at your hands in his, hiding that crooked smile. “In fact, you’d probably kick my ass” he mumbled. 

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Trust me, I’ve thought about it” you shot back. He squeezed your hands that were still in his, rubbing your knuckles with the pads of his thumbs. 

“You didn’t tape” he admonished. “Look at your hands!” You looked down at your bright red and swollen knuckles. 

“Not all us scientists have baby soft hands, you know. I work with my hands and my brain” you laughed and play-punched him in the shoulder. 

“Really?” he teased, rubbing his shoulder dramatically. “Well I better be careful then. S’like I said, might get my ass kicked” he drawled. “You wanna give it a go?”

“Seriously?” you asked, surprised. “Hell yeah! Get your ass on the mat, Sergeant” You followed him over and assumed your fight stance. 

“Let’s see if you can remember the sequence” he teased as he began with a soft punch. The two of you flowed through the sequence gracefully. “Good, you want me to keep goin’ easy on ya?” he asked. He resumed the starting position, that crooked grin still plastered to his perfect face.

He began with a punch, and you blocked flawlessly, moving straight into the side jab. When you went in for the choke and swung up, Bucky caught you, holding you bridal style. “What’s wrong, Doll?” he chuckled. 

“Stop teasing!” you yelled, becoming frustrated. You knew just what to do if he kept it up.

The next time, same story, he stopped you and help you in his arms. “Were you going somewhere?” he asked looking you straight in the eye.

“Yeah” you said softly after you deliberately relaxed your body and looked into his eyes. He locked on your green eyes and searched your face, trying to anticipate your next move. You moved your face in a little closer, softening your gaze and murmured “Down to the mat..” and in an instant yanked back hard and grunted “with you!” You guys both crashed down to the mat and hit hard. You rolled to the side, trying not to crack up at the OOMPH he made when the two of you hit the floor. 

Bucky pulled you carefully to him, “Are you ok? Leigh, I told you I’d hurt you!” He moved your hair out of the way and saw your flushed face, tears forming at the corner of your eyes. You looked up at his worried face and burst out laughing again, this time with a snort. 

“I’m fine, you big doof! I was laughing!” you said. His shocked expression was priceless, and when he realized he’d underestimated you he joined in your laughter. “Nat taught me the whole ‘damsel in distress’ thing, and you totally bought it! The Oscar goes to...” you giggled.

“Come on smart-ass, we’ve had enough fun for tonight” he said, pulling you up. You threaded your arm through his and walked back to the elevator together. 

“Did you really think I couldn’t take it Buck? I’m not made of glass, you know.” You teased as you entered the lift.

“I know, I just could never forgive myself if I hurt you, Doll. I know you’re tough, sometimes I feel like The Soldier is still here, I have nightmares to this day. Sometimes… sometimes he hurts you. I can’t let that happen” he said, squeezing your arm. “I’m sorry though, I won’t hold you back like that again.”

Chapter Three  
The Center

It was the second Wednesday night of October, which meant Sloppy Joe night at the center. The weather was starting to turn cold at night, and you were glad you found all those winter coats online for the kids. They lined up for dinner excitedly, all smiles and waves as they saw you and Bucky ready to serve. Four year old Billy and his big sister Carley were the first to come through for seconds that evening.

“Hi Bucky!” Billy beamed. “I sure wove Swoppy Joe night” Billy said. Carley smiled up at you sweetly and guided her brother through the line with her hand protectively on his shoulder, whispering a reminder in his ear. He turned around and yelled out “Thank you!” on the way back to his table. Carley also turned back and grinned. 

“That little guy is going places some day” Bucky said. “Anyone who woves Swoppy Joes that much is gonna take over the world” he chuckled. You looked over at him smiling, and marveled at the man next to you. He was giant, towering well above you with his 6’2’’ frame and 200+ pounds of muscle, that chiseled jawline and dimpled chin hidden behind just a hint of a beard. Those gunmetal blue eyes sparkled as he smiled. Completely unlike The Winter Soldier that still haunts him, the man who beat The Soldier was the most caring man you knew. Not many people figured this out, of course, because they wouldn’t get close enough to him to really get to know him. Boy were they missing out, you thought, silently happy to keep him all to yourself.

“Um, Miss Leigh? Can I please have some more salad?” 11 year-old Melly asked, pulling you out of your reverie. Your heart skipped when you realized you and Bucky had been staring at each other. 

“O-Of course, Mel, sorry sweetie” you blushed as you filled her plate up with more salad. She smiled her thanks, looking knowingly between you and Bucky before returning to sit with Carley and the others. You snuck another glance in Bucky’s direction, and he quickly looked away, suddenly very interested in mixing what was left of the contents of the crock pot.

Later that evening on the way back to the tower, you stopped at a party store, pulling Bucky in behind you. “Have you decided what to wear for Halloween?” you asked him excitedly. “You know Tony can’t resist an excuse to throw a party at the tower.”

“I was thinking of using his nickname for me as inspiration”, Bucky said, pulling on a velvet top hat. “All I’m missing is the corn-cob pipe,” he smiled.

“A Snowman? That’s hilarious!” you laughed. 

“How about you?” he asked. “Looks like there are tons of options to choose from” he said motioning to the wall of costumes. You looked up to see a French Maid, an Angel, a Devil, an Angel/Devil hybrid, Kitten and Bunny ears, both with corresponding tails and furry leg warmers, and many other barely-there costumes. 

“Yes, a French Maid, how original” you giggled, rolling your eyes. “I actually promised Nat she could pick out my costume this year…” you said a bit apprehensively. Nat had impeccable taste, but you didn’t see yourself as sexy, and that’s how Nat defined Halloween- a time to be sexy. It’s the perfect time to try something new- trust me, she’d told you.

“I can’t wait, but you may have been better off with the French Maid”, he teased as he took his bag with the velvet hat. He thanked the clerk and the you of two left the store. When the cool air outside hit you, you shivered, wrapping your light jacket tightly around yourself. Something about the cold and what Bucky had said made your heart skip again, just like it did earlier when Melly caught you and Bucky quietly gazing at each other. “You cold Doll?” Bucky asked, pulling you close to him. He kept his arm wrapped around your shoulders and rubbed your upper arm. You snuggled against him, loving the way your soft, smaller body fit perfectly into his side and breathed in his warmth. He smelled like cinnamon, leather and coffee... and something else entirely Bucky.

“Thanks for always coming with me to the center, Buck. It’s nice to get away from all the craziness of the tower and just… be. You know what I mean?” you asked as the two of you continued to walk back to the tower. You slid your inside arm around his waist, resting your hand on his hip between the layers of his t-shirt and hoodie. He gave you another squeeze and smiled down at you, pulling you tightly against him.

Good evening, Miss Leigh, Sergeant Barnes, JARVIS said politely as you stepped inside the elevator. “Hi J”, you said. I trust Sloppy Joe night went well? JARVIS asked politely. “Very” you smiled and asked to go to the communal floor. The ride up to the living quarters was quiet. You both stared at the city lights through the glass wall as the they became smaller and you rose higher.

The elevator opened and you stepped out into the noisy room. Clint and Nat were in a heated Mario Kart race, and Steve, Sam and Wanda were debating the newest controversial installation of art at the museum. “Night Bucky, thanks again for coming with me” you said as you two parted ways. 

“Night Doll” Bucky smiled before heading out to the terrace. The chill in the air didn’t seem to bother him, probably from all that time in the Russian winter and in cryo, you thought to yourself. He always did like to spend time outside in the evening, looking over the city that had changed so much since he was a kid. It helped him relax enough to at least attempt to get some sleep.

While you were getting your pajamas together and clearing up the mess that was your recent night’s reading, you Wanda moseyed in through your open doorway, an amused smile on her face. “Hi Wanda” you greeted.

“How is the dating site going?” she asked casually. “It seems as though it was not exactly… necessary,” she said as she curled up in the chair opposite your reading nook, a knowing expression falling on her small features.

“What do you mean?” You asked, your brow furrowed and cheeks showing the faintest hint of pink.

“I have not heard you talk of anyone new…” Wanda lead.

“I just don’t find any of them interesting” you said. “They all sound the same. I gave up, but you already knew that- I can tell by the smile you’re trying to hold in.”

“And Sergeant Barnes, is he interesting?” she asked a little too casually. 

“What are you implying, Wanda?” you asked, your eyes narrowing. “You know Bucky and I are just friends... that’s all. He’s really sweet. Going to the center and spending time with the kids makes him feel nostalgic. He misses his kid sisters. Everyone there adores him” you rambled.

“Yes, the children” Wanda teased. “And it has nothing to do with you, or the time he gets to spend with you on the way there or back. And it surely has nothing to do with his need to protect you, or be close to you” she smiled, amused by the deeper flushing of your cheeks. “Exactly how many of us does he refer to as ‘Doll’? Are we not his friends too?”

Your mouth opened and nothing came out. You shut it, not knowing what to say. You had tried to avoid getting your hopes up at those possibilities for a while now. She was right, you felt all those things. You loved the time you spent with Bucky away from the Avengers. “Spill, Wanda! Where is this coming from? Did he say something to you? Tell me!” you begged. 

Don’t go there, your brain warned. He’s just a friend, he doesn’t want anything else. He goes to the center keep busy. It’s crazy to think he goes to spend time with you! Self doubt tried to pull you back in.

“I cannot believe you are telling yourself these lies instead of seeing what is right in front of you!” Wanda huffed. ”Am I going to have to show you?” she asked, raising her hands, glowing threads of red light appearing at her fingertips.

“Hey! You promised you’d never read my thoughts!” you grumbled. You dropped your gaze in embarrassment. 

“There are some things that are too loud to block out, Leigh. You know this. For example, the two people on this floor who are so right for each other, but they both spend so much energy to convince themselves they are not desirable, or they are not deserving of happiness!” Wanda huffed. 

“It’s not that I don’t think I deserve it, Wanda. Guys just don’t see me like that.” you explained. 

“I am not only talking about you, you know” Wanda said. She took a deep breath and stared at the floor. “Look”, she continued, “I know I should stay out of this, but someone has got to get you both out of your own heads” she said softly. “It is sad, really, because you do not realize how perfect you are for each other.”

“He doesn’t think he deserves to be happy?” you asked incredulously. Out of everything she said, that one thought hit you like a ton of bricks and suddenly all you wanted to do was wrap your arms around Bucky. You wanted to tell him how kind, loving and incredibly handsome he was. And honestly how could he not think he was desirable? Wasn’t he the one all the women flocked to when he and Steve would go out dancing before the war? Any woman would be lucky to have him. All those horrible things The Soldier did weren’t him. The way he always took care of Steve, and still tries to mother hen everyone, that’s him- that’s the real James Buchanan Barnes. To you, he’s perfect, anyone would be crazy to think otherwise.

That’s when you realized it. I love him, you thought. Not just as a friend, but you are in love with him. The reason you couldn’t see yourself even talking to any of the guys on that stupid dating site, it wasn’t because there was something wrong with them, no. It was because they weren’t him. They could never compare to your Bucky, not in a million years, and not when you were so completely in love with him. 

“Holy shit, Wanda! I’m in love with Bucky! What the hell am I gonna do?” you asked, your heart racing.

“Talk to him, silly” she laughed. “One of you is eventually going to let it slip, either that or you will both suffer forever” she teased. “I cannot imagine it will be much longer before something happens.” With that, she rose to leave you for the night, affectionately giving your hair a tug on her way out. “Sweet dreams, Leigh” she called, smiling over her shoulder as she left.

 

Chapter Four  
Wondering

The night was restless. You laid awake staring up at the ceiling, replaying times with Bucky in your head. The way he always ended up sitting close to you. His nickname for you, ‘Doll’ and the tone he used, full of tenderness. The way his eyes sparkled and crinkle whenever you two would laugh at an inside joke.

You closed your eyes and imagined what it would be like to have him hold you, to feel him softly caress your skin, to be able to shut out the rest of the world so there were only the two of you. You’d never made love to anyone before. Sure there were guys around, plenty of fellow SHIELD agents you could have hooked up with, but you just weren’t comfortable with that. You wanted it to be meaningful when it finally happened, and thinking about it now, you couldn’t imagine that connection with anyone other than him. You trusted him and knew he’d never hurt you or force you into anything you weren’t ready for.

Your mind wandered back to the last training day and how natural it felt to be in his arms, and where things could have gone had you not used the action of gazing into his eyes as strategy, but actually allowed yourself to feel. You wondered what would happen if you brought your lips closer and kissed him. To feel his stubble tickle against your skin as his perfect lips trailed down your neck, and then further down your body. You imagined feeling his weight above you and running your fingers through his chestnut hair. Your whole body tingled as you wondered what kind of lover he would be, and how it would feel to have him enter you for the first time. You thought caused a small moan to escape your lips. 

Your fantasy was interrupted by a soft knock at your door. “Doll? Are you awake?” You shot straight up in bed, convinced you were hearing things, and listened to the stillness of the night. You heard nothing but your pounding heart. You waited a few more minutes, trying to calm your breathing and were met by silence. When you finally padded across the carpet to open your door you peered out and saw nothing but an empty hallway. 

Great, now I’m hallucinating you muttered to yourself, and quietly closed your door. You decided to take a hot shower, hoping the heat and steam would help you find restful sleep. 

 

Chapter Five  
The Mission

 

It was a rather routine mission, your typical bad guy with try-to-take-over-the-planet syndrome. Everything went according to plan, including the surrender. It was almost too easy. Almost.

“Cap, I need O’Malley up here STAT” Sam’s voice came over the comm. 

“Repeat your last Wilson?” Steve said.

“It’s some kind of weapon, with chemical components, and I need her OK to move it. Third floor” Sam repeated. 

“On my way” you answered and turned back into the building. You entered the third floor to find Sam holding a metal case with a complicated biologic agent hooked up to a timer that was stalled, the vial halfway through the gaseous colonization process. “I’ll take it, it looks like it hasn’t activated completely yet. Go on out while I work” you said. 

“Status, O’Malley” Bucky’s voice came through the comm. 

“Sending Wilson out now” you replied. “I’ll be down in 5” you continued. “I just have to verify the stability of this agent.” You took a cleansing breath and carefully took the case from Sam. “See you downstairs” you said. 

“I can stay” Sam offered. “I’d rather we bring it out together”.

“Thanks, but you can head out, make sure the building is clear” you said. When he still didn’t leave you looked at him sternly, and said “That’s an order Wilson.”

When Sam reluctantly left, you got to work. Shit. The negative ion isotope stabilization probably wasn’t going to work since this compound was already in the activation process. You could tell by the way the gas in the glass coil continued to cloud that you wouldn’t be able to bring this outside in five minutes like you promised earlier. No, this was going to be much more complicated than anything your field kit could handle. 

“Stark” you called into the comm. “I need my bag. Can you bring it up? Make sure you stay in your suit” you warned.

“Status, O’Malley” came Steve’s voice. 

“It’s fine Cap, I just need a little more time. Waiting on my bag, Stark” you repeated impatiently. 

“So demanding, Kiddo, it’s like you were raised by a billionaire or something!” Tony grumbled as he hovered into the building’s the third floor through a broken plate glass window. “You have a new toy? How rude of you not to share” he snarked as he handed you the bag containing a helmet and non-corrosive suit. 

“Yeah, well if I was raised by a smart billionaire, maybe this suit would be more practical so I didn’t have so many costume changes” you piped back, winking at Tony as you stepped into the protective garment. 

Once inside the suit, you continued to work, separating the gaseous molecules with the negative ion isotope stabilization. “Go on, Tony” you said. “I’ll be down as soon as I can”.

“Not leaving” he said plainly. 

“Seriously, Old Man, go! I’ll be fine!” you yelled. You were confident working with this device, you’d fix it or deal with the consequences. That was your job, but if anything happened to the team… 

Your non-corrosive suit would be able to withstand the chemical agent, however the air filtration pack wasn’t working. You could tell by the citrus scent you smelled once the stabilization agent was injected. The more time passed, the more acidic the smell became. You worked faster, your hands less steady as each second passed. Your breathing became shallower but you were almost done... 

Everything seems off. Faint sounds, they sound familiar but everything is distorted, like we’re moving in slow motion you thought. Just as the stabilization was complete your vision went dark and you felt weightless. Everything is so quiet. Is that muffled sound you hear in the distance Tony? He sounds so worried. It makes no sense. You couldn’t remember a time when you were this much at peace. Why is he hollering like that? Bucky too, they both need to stop making so much noise. You were floating weightless and the louder they got the more you felt like you were going to drop down, out of the total blackness. 

The voices became clearer and it was obvious there was something wrong. You could feel yourself being carried. The smooth metal suit wasn’t comfortable. They need to stop touching me. And why the hell are they still yelling? Steve too now?

Suddenly a blinding light pierced through the darkness and everything went silent. You tried to open your eyes, and saw Tony looking down at you, still in his suit but with the face shield up. ‘Bruce!’ He mouthed, and something like ‘Get Helen!’ You forced yourself to keep your eyes open, squinting through the glare of the harsh light. Everything is so bright, Its burning my eyes, again the silence is back. Why is it so quiet?

You felt a hand in yours and looked to the left, it was Bucky. He smiled at you, and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. You smiled back and noticed the fear in his eyes. It doesn’t make sense, none of this makes sense. He kisses your hand and mouths something to you, but you don’t know what. You close your eyes and try to get your bearings. You’re back in the dark, floating. Were you dreaming? 

No, you were in a building, third floor, negative ion isotope, your suit, the air, the smell of citrus turning acidic. Muffled voices again. It’s Tony. “I’m bringing her out, something’s wrong!” he says. There’s panic in his tone. 

“Leigh!” you hear Bucky call. “Wake up Doll! Come on, talk to me!” You want to reassure him, that you’re ok, it’s peaceful, really. You couldn’t seem to wake up though. 

“Dr. Banner, medical evac STAT! Make sure Dr. Cho is ready when we arrive. ETA 4 minutes, it’s O’Malley.” Steve sounds too efficient, desperate almost. 

Something must be wrong. You have to warn the others. You try but there’s that blinding light again. You closed your eyes and fell back into the silence. Floating again. Weightless.

You’re slowly pulled out of the comfortable silence with the faint sound of a rhythmic beeping. Your body feels heavy now, all weightlessness gone. Something is tickling your nose, and it smells funny, like plastic. You blink open your eyes and as they focus you see that you’re in the medical wing. You look to the left, and there’s Tony sleeping, scrunched up in a chair. He looks like hell, like he hasn’t shaved or changed his clothes in who knows how long. 

You look down and to your right side and see a mess of chestnut brown hair flopped over the side of a metal arm lying on the edge of the bed. Bucky. You smile, they’re both here. How long had they been here you wondered? You reached out with your right hand to brush a lock Bucky’s tangled hair out of his sleeping face so you can see him. He starts awake and immediately looks up to you and you smile.

“Hey Doll” he says quietly. “You scared us, how are you feeling? Can you hear me?”

“Hey yourself” you smile, your voice hoarse from lack of use. Your throat burns a little but the heavy feeling of your body is improving. You look to your left. “Tony?” you rasp.

Tony sits up and looks all around, frazzled, blinking his focus. He takes a few seconds to realize his surroundings. “Kiddo!” he says brightly. “You’re awake, can you hear me ok?”

You nod this time, not wanting to feel the burn in your throat, and smile at him. Your nose tickles again and you scrunch it up to see why. You reach up to remove the nasal cannula delivering oxygen and rub your face with your left hand, feeling much better to have that damn tickle gone. 

Chapter Six  
Debriefing

 

When you were deemed stable enough for a de-briefing, you tell Director Fury everything you remember. The case, clouding gas in the coil, the blurring vision, everything. You find out you were unconscious for three days. “We’ve never seen anything like it” Bruce says. “It seems to be a paralytic agent that causes hallucinations and loss of senses when fully detonated in it’s gaseous form. I’d like to work on it with you, when you’re up for it.”

“Absolutely!” you say excitedly. “Sounds fascinating-”

“Just a minute” Bucky cuts in. “We’ve already came too close to losing you. You’re not going anywhere near that shit again.” 

“Let the lady make up her own mind, Frosty” Tony goads. “I already made her a new suit, she’ll be fine.”

“Like before, Stark? She should have been fine then too but we almost lost her!” Bucky says through clenched teeth.

“We? I believe I’ve taken care of her for the past seven years, Barnes. Not you“ Tony fires back.

“Guys, stop, please! It’s my job, I can handle it. I’ll be ok” you shout over the two of them, ignoring you in favor of the pissing contest they’re currently engaged in. 

“Enough! All of you” Steve adds, obviously displeased by his team bickering.

“Stop talking, now!” Fury roars over everyone. “Everyone out! Dr. Cho, Dr. Banner, you stay. Your opinions on Agent O’Malley’s condition are the only ones I need. Captain, Hill, you’re in too, have a seat.”

“Not leaving. I was there, Fury.” Tony demands.

“Out! Now, Stark” Fury hollers.

Once the room is silent, Director Fury takes a deep breath, his eyes closed and hands pressed together. “Agent O’Malley” he begins. “You said you knew you weren’t safe, yet you continued to stabilize the agent. There was a problem with your suit?” he asks, looking at you for a response.

“Yes, Sir. The air filtration pack, it wouldn’t turn on. I knew when I could smell the reaction to the negative ion isotope. I told Tony to leave, but he refused. He was fully suited up in Mark 49, so there was minimal risk to him” you explained. “I had to keep it there, the blend wasn’t completely stabilized yet, so there was no alternative. An atmospheric detonation would have been catastrophic.”

Bruce nodded, agreeing with your assessment. “If I may, Director. I believe that Agent O’Malley and I can extract the molecular code from the remaining unmixed vial and create an antidote to the compound’s toxic effects.”

“Dr. Cho?” Fury asked. “Is she stable to return to full field duty?”

“Yes Director. Agent O’Malley, I will need you to come in for another sample and one final conditioning assessment” Helen replied, waiting for your response. 

“Of course, Doctor. Anything you need” you promised. “I just want to get back to normal. I can do it, Captain” you pleaded to Steve. He nods his approval. 

“It’s settled then, Dr. Banner, you and Agent O’Malley can resume your research once she’s got the final sign off by Dr. Cho. Agent Hill, do you have anything to add?” Fury asked Maria. 

“No Director, Agent O’Malley can handle herself. I trust her to let Captain Rogers know immediately if there’s anything out of the ordinary?” Maria asked rhetorically, raising her eyebrows and looking directly at you.

“Yes Ma’am, immediately” you replied. 

“All right. You’re all dismissed. I expect your reports on my desk by 9am” the Director instructed.

“Thank you Sir” you offered as you rose. 

“Don’t thank me yet, O’Malley. You still have to deal with Stark and Barnes. I don’t imagine they’re finished with you” he replied, not looking up as you replied with a quiet “Yes Sir” on your way out.

“O’Malley” Steve calls as he exits after you. You stop as he jogs up to you, dropping Captain America and falling back into a more relaxed Steve. “Go easy on Tony and Buck. Neither left your side when you were out” he cautioned.

“Why do they always fight Steve? It’s like they hate each other sometimes” you sighed.

“It’s not that they hate each other, Leigh. They love you is all- well you know what I mean” he laughs as your gaze drops and heat rises up your face. “Have fun with that, kid” he continues, elbowing your side playfully as you walk together to join the others in the medical wing for your final clearance.  


Chapter Seven  
Wide Awake

 

“This is ridiculous” you mutter to yourself as you turn over in bed for the millionth time. You get dressed and head to the training room. Looking at the clock on the wall, it reads 12:24am. 

Bucky greets you as he drops the deadlift bar when he sees you exit the elevator. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” 

“I slept for three days, I should be good for about a month now” you joke. “I really just need to get back to work if you know what I mean.”

“Come ‘ere Doll” he calls as he walks over to you. He gently takes your face in his hands, searching your green eyes for any sign that something’s not right. 

“I’m good, I promise” you say softly. His eyes stay locked onto yours, and after a few seconds you look down, the intensity almost too much. His thumbs gently caress your jaw and his hands slide lower, resting lightly on either side of your neck. There’s so much more you want to say, but you’re not sure where to begin. He pulls you close against his chest and holds your smaller frame close. You melt into his embrace, arms wrapped around his strong body, enjoying the reassuring sound of the pounding of his heart. 

“Don’t ever leave me like that again, Doll. Please” he implores and kisses the top of your hair. You take half a step back, your hands coming to rest on his hips and look up into his eyes. They’re glistening with unshed tears. “I can’t do this without you” he continues, looking intently, his gaze falling to the curve of your lips, and back up to your eyes, silently searching for permission. You gently pull his hips closer and tilt you head up just enough. He inches down and your lips meet. 

The kiss is everything you ever dreamed and more. The softness of his lips on yours, the warmth radiating from him as you move together, it’s perfect. You separate for a moment, foreheads pressed together as he bites his lower lip and smiles. “I’ve wanted to do that forever. I’m sorry it took me so long” his breath ghosts across your lips with his confession.

Your lips meet again, this time with more hunger and passion and it takes your breath away. Your breath hitches when he gently swipes his tongue across your lips and he takes that opportunity to enter your mouth, deepening the kiss. The feeling of him pouring so much reverence into the kiss causes a small moan to escape your lips and he draws you nearer to him, pressing your bodies firmly against each other. 

“You’re mine” he all but growls as his lips move to your neck, searching. Another moan escapes as he nips against your pulse point and your legs go weak. He follows that with a gentle sucking and It’s too much and yet not enough all at the same time. You run your fingers through his hair, gently tugging as his lips continue their worship of you neck and mouth.

“What the fuck Barnes!” you’re interrupted as Tony enters, surprising you both, and you yelp. 

“Tony, what the hell? You can’t just barge in on people like that!” you yell at him, as Bucky protectively steps forward, his arm moving you slightly behind him. 

“News flash Kiddo, I do what I want, remember?” he snaps back.

“Stark, you need to leave” Bucky snarls through clenched teeth. “She doesn’t belong to you. As much as it kills you to admit it, Leigh’s an adult and makes her own decisions.”

“Really? And just how long have those decisions included you shoving your tongue down her throat Frosty?” Tony snarls. The elevator doors open again, and this time it’s Steve.

“Stay out of it Tony! This doesn’t concern you” you shout. 

“Hey! What’s all the yelling about?” Steve demands. 

“Put a leash on that thing, would you Rogers? And keep it away from my kid!” Tony scowls as he turns to leave.

“Money doesn’t make her your kid Stark. She can’t be bought and she was never yours to start with” Bucky throws back. 

“Quit it, both of you!” you demand pushing Bucky’s arm aside. “Tony wait!” you call, running after him.

“Forget it Leigh, I have nothing to say to you right now” he calls up at the ceiling, not even turning to look at you as the lift doors close. 

“Let him go Leigh” Steve says as he pulls you back gently by your wrist. 

“You don’t get it do you?” you spin to look Steve. “He’s the only family I have!” You pull your wrist free and run after Tony, leaving Bucky and Steve without a word.

“Where is he J?” you ask as the next lift’s doors open for you. I am afraid Mr. Stark is in his lab which is locked down, Miss Leigh. I am unable to breach the security protocol. “Take me to Pepper then, please” you ask JARVIS.

Pepper answers the door looking beautiful as always in her satin robe. Her face is immediately concerned when she sees you with tears in your eyes. “What’s wrong Honey? Are you hurt?” she asks, pulling you inside and closing the door. 

“I kissed Bucky” you began. 

“Did he hurt you? What happened?” she interrupted. Pepper went from zero to Mama Bear in 3.2 seconds, and the gesture made you smile. She sat you at the kitchen island as she began preparing tea for the two of you. 

“No of course not” you replied through a teary smile. “It was amazing. I think I’m in love with him, Pep. I have been for a while now. I just never had the courage to do anything about it. And then the accident happened and he was so worried. We talked about it and he kissed me and it was tender and amazing and perfect.”

Pepper paused and gave you a puzzled look. “I don’t follow” she said. “Why are you upset?” she asked as she handed you your tea.

You took a deep breath and the memory of the whole thing came rushing back, along with more tears. You told her everything, the embarrassment of Tony walking in on you and Bucky, the argument that ensued, and the hurtful things that were said. “And now Tony won’t even talk to me” you sobbed. 

Pepper came around the side of the counter and hugged you close. “Honey, don’t worry about him, I’ll take care of that. He’s just not prepared to see you as a woman. He probably never will be and the fact that he’s had his ‘Kiddo’ close for so long just makes it harder” she reassured you. 

“It kills me when they fight with each other. I don’t know why Tony hates Bucky so much” you sobbed. 

“Honey I think you’re the last one to realize this, but Bucky has had his eye on you since he came to the tower. You two have always been close. The closer you get, the more trouble Tony has being civil. He’s convinced you should stay a kid forever” she smiled. “I’ve told him to let it go, that you’re a woman now. But he promised your parents he’d always take care of you and he’s pretty much flying blind with this whole thing. All he knows is he wants to protect you. Bucky would move the sun and stars to see you happy. I’ve told Tony that. But you know as much as I do, what a shock that must have been for him to walk into” she added.

“Thanks Pep. I appreciate it” you smiled and she hugged you again. 

“Don’t worry about Tony, ok? Promise me that. He loves you and he’ll come around. Just give him some time to get used to the idea of you guys” she encouraged. “Get some rest ok Honey?” She said as you rose to leave.

“I will Pep, love you” you said as you gave her a final hug good night.

“Love you too Honey” she squeezed. 

You returned to your floor to find Bucky sitting against the wall next to your doorway waiting for you, his long legs stretch in front of him and crossed at the ankle, his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. He quickly stood as you approached and waited, looking unsure of himself. “Hey Bucky” you greeted him shyly as you met him at your door. 

“Hey yourself, Doll” he smiled. “I know it’s late, but can we talk?”

“Always” you said as you opened your door and gestured for him to follow you inside, and lead him to your reading nook. “I’m sorry for running off like that Bucky. I just needed Tony to understand. The way he made it sound- that’s not how it was at all. At least not to me” you added. You could feel your cheeks flushing at the memory. Maybe things moved fast once you two finally kissed, but then again maybe they didn’t? You didn’t exactly have much experience to compare it against. 

“Me neither, Doll. I’m sorry it happened like that. You deserve better” he said as he slid off the chair opposite you and knelt in front of you, pulling your hands into his own and resting them on your lap. He looked down at your hands and took a breath. “Leigh O’Malley” he said looking up at you. “Will you be my Best Girl? I don’t want anyone but you and I want the world to know how I feel about you.” He dropped his eyes again, caressing your hands with his thumbs. “I love you Doll” he confessed and looked up at you.

Tears of joy shined in your eyes. “I love you too, Bucky. I have for as long as I’ve known you” you smiled as you met his lips for another kiss, and threw your arms around his neck.

“Is that a yes then? You’ll be my Best Girl?” he asked, smiling as he pressed his forehead against yours.

“You bet your ass it’s a yes, Sergeant” you said and kissed him again. 

The two of you stayed together that night, and eventually moved to your bed to stretch out, relaxing with each other. You talked into the early morning hours about how you’d both been attracted to each other for so long. He told you how Steve had been urging him to get it off his chest and just tell you for months. You sat snuggled up against him, his arm around you and your head rested on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through your hair. Hours later, sleep reigned victorious and claimed you both.

The midday sun shone brightly through your curtains causing you to slowly wake, your limbs tangled together. You felt groggy as if in a dream. You looked up at the man asleep next to you, the most peaceful expression on his face. His brow and jaw completely relaxed, and his arm wrapped around you holding you against his chest. 

He slowly stirred, turning his head toward you and inhaling the scent of your hair. “Hey Doll” he sighed, his voice gravelly with sleep as he kissed the top of your head. 

“Hey yourself” you smiled, squeezing a hug against his middle. “Sleep good?” you asked.

“Best sleep in years” he confessed. “Must have something to do with you being next to me.” He stretched the length of his body, and you blushed as your eyes lingered on the flash of toned muscle above his hips as he stretched. 

You rolled over to check the time on your phone. “It’s almost one o’clock!” you said, alarmed. “I’m going to be late for my appointment with Helen!” You shot up out of the bed. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we slept this late!” Bucky propped himself up on his elbow and watched you hurriedly grab clothes out of your drawer with an amused smile on his face. 

“Would it be so bad if you missed the appointment? I mean, then you’d be safe and out of the field” he said, rising from the bed and stretching again. You spun around, your mouth open, hands on your hips. “It’s a joke Doll, relax!” He chuckled. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned by now, it’s that Leigh O’Malley makes her own decisions.”

You gave him a chaste kiss before tossing his hoodie over his face. “That’s right, now off you go, I have to shower!” you laughed and playfully shoved him out the door with an affectionate smack on his perfect ass. 

 

Chapter Nine  
A Walk on the Wild Side

 

Another day and a tense conversation with Tony later, it was time for the party. When you spoke to him, he had agreed to try to be nice to Bucky (read- not murder him), only on the condition the two of you attended the Halloween party. That was, after all, how Tony dealt with his emotions- parties and drinks. This year’s theme was loosely based on puns, and you were excited and at the same time terrified to see what Nat had chosen for you. 

You entered to find the girls pre-gaming with Tequila and lime. Nat met you with a glass, a salt shaker at the door. “You might need this” she teased with a charming smile. The girls cheered you on as you licked and salted your wrist, tipped back the glass and finished off the lime wedge without hesitation. 

“Now show me!” you happily demanded to the sound of a round of applause. 

“Cover your eyes!” Nat said and walked you to the dressing area. “Surprise!” she announced, taking her hands away. You opened your eyes and found the costume, hanging up on the 3 way mirror. 

“Where’s the rest of it?” You asked, already feeling your resolve weakening as you looked at a low cut and frilly white top attached to a short red and blue polka dot dress. On the vanity next to the mirror was a sweet ruffled cap and striped thigh high stockings.

“The rest of it’s standing right here!” Sharon said, behind you in the mirror, her hands on your shoulders. “Can you imagine how hot you’ll look in this? Bucky won’t be able to keep his hands off you! And by the way, I’m so jealous, I’d trade my pasty-white ass for some of your color any day!” You had to admit, you did have a natural year-round tan thanks to the Mexican roots on your mother’s side. It paired remarkably well with the Irish green eyes you inherited from your father. 

“I don’t know, I like my color on my man” Maria cracked, clearly referring to Sam and you laughed. 

“Are you sure Nat? There’s not much fabric here…” you hesitated.

“Yes! And I may have had some help coming up with the idea, but that’s all I’m saying. A spy never reveals her sources” Nat said in her cool spy-assassin voice. 

“Let me guess, if you told me, you’d have to kill me?” you asked and deadpanned. “Hey! Speaking of puns, what are the chances of Fury showing up dressed as a pirate?”  
Another round of shots and laughter was interrupted by Nat. “Oh, and Leigh? No hoodie allowed” she winked. The nerve! So what if they were your go-to favorites.

You could tell by the music thumping throughout the tower the party was well under way. Once the elevator doors opened, you took in the scene. There were so many people you didn’t recognize, picking out the ones you knew was a chore. The first one you found was Clint, original as ever in his Robin Hood costume. 

“Leigh? That you?” he asked with a low whistle and appraising look. His eyes were bloodshot and you could tell he had knocked back quite a few already. 

“Like what you see Birdman?” Bucky asked, clearing his throat for effect as he came up behind you to rest his metal arm protectively across your shoulders. 

“Yeah” he nodded with a mischievous smile, not taking his eyes off you until he felt the friendly head slap from Bucky. At that, his eyes shot back up to yours, then to Bucky’s, and then back to you. “Oh, uh- sorry. I’m gonna get a refill” he staggered off. 

You turned to Bucky, smiling shyly and saw his Frosty costume. His black top hat was cocked sexily to the side, his hair neatly combed back, and he wore a tailored white suit with black pinstripe, black buttons on the jacket and black dress shoes. His eyes appreciatively took you in. “You’re beautiful, Doll” he smiled at you with that crooked grin that could charm the pants off any woman. 

“Thanks” you said and looked down, holding the hem of your skirt. “You like it?” He took the opportunity to kiss you softly. You wrapped your arms around him and melted into his embrace. The music slowed, and as you parted he asked you to dance. You happily accepted and moved gracefully across the dance floor. Bucky had always been an excellent dancer, that never changed. He pulled you in close. You rested your head on his chest and swayed to the music. His left hand held your right, your palm pressed against his heart, and his right hand settled low on your back. 

“Excuse you, Frosty” a sarcastic voice butted in to your content reverie. “Mind if I cut in and dance with my kid?” Tony asked. You turned to see Tony dressed in silver- the Tin Man. Funny. He smiled politely at Bucky and winked at you. “That is,” he continued ”if she doesn’t mind.”

Bucky looked at you and you gave him a nod. “I’ll just get some air” he said and left you two to dance. 

Tony watched as Bucky went the terrace, then turned his attention back to you. “You do know he’s like a hundred years old, right? I could make a joke about a father figure, but, you know... I’m right here and that would be rude” he teased.

“And I could make a joke about being the stereotypical dad on the porch with a shotgun on prom night, but you're much classier than that, right Old Man?” you retorted. 

“Classier and waaay more tech savvy Kiddo. Don’t you forget it” he continued as you danced. “I talked to Widow and she agreed I could kill him if he hurts you” he deadpanned.

“Tony!” you laughed and smacked him playfully in his heartless Tin Man chest. 

“Frosty loves you, I can tell. Has for a while, which is precisely why I’ve hated him for as long” he continued. He spun you and pulled you back in, “Are you sure about this one, Kid?” he asked.

“More sure than I’ve ever been about anything before. Including science” you teased, which drew a lighter smile from the furrowed brow face he had been sporting. The music picked up tempo to a nasty song made perfectly for twerking, and the dance floor quickly became a drunken frenzy. “That’s it, I’m out” you announced with your hands up and patted him on his chest. 

“It’s okay” he yelled, “I think you’re gross too!” You shoved your way through the revelers to find the rest of your Avenger family- the ones who weren’t currently occupied with the spontaneous dance off, that is.

You stepped into the night air on the balcony and found Bucky in a quiet corner enjoying a scotch while looking out over the city lights. You walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his thick torso. “Ready to party Sergeant?” you asked, gently pulling him away from the railing.

“Anything you want, Doll” he said turning in your arms so you faced each other. 

“I think I want another drink” you decided suddenly, the pre-gaming clearly catching up with you. You lead him back inside to the bar, shaking your hips to the music as you crossed the lounge and ordered another shot. He watched you intently as you licked the inside of your wrist and salted it. You tossed back your shot and followed it with a lime wedge, enjoying the heated burn of the tequila as it ran down your throat, and the tart taste of the lime. “Want one?” you asked him. 

“You know I can’t get drunk, right?” he asked. You shrugged, and he silently agreed. It did look more interesting than sipping whiskey, he decided. 

“Another!” you said in your best Thor impression, and the two of you laughed. 

“You don’t shoot vodka or whiskey” he said. “You might have to help me out here.” You shook your head, your smile growing bigger, and held out your hand.

“Wrist” you ordered, and he gave you his right arm. You grabbed the salt and looked up at him, the heat creeping up your neck to your face, butterflies dancing in your stomach. Fuck it, said the Tequila, and you drew his wrist to your mouth, gently sucking over his pulse before sprinkling it with salt. “Lick the salt, then take the shot. You’ll follow it with this” you said pointing to the lime you held between your teeth. He did as you said, and took the lime from your mouth, quickly discarding the peel and planting a passionate kiss square on your mouth. 

You separated breathlessly. “Your turn” he rumbled, bringing your wrist to his lips, his eyes boring into you, the gunmetal blue barely visible around his pupils, full with desire. You licked the salt off your wrist and threw your head back with the shot, baring your neck. He gave you the lime from his mouth and latched onto your neck, quickly finding the sweet spot over your pulse. 

“Bucky” you gasped his name reverently as if it was a prayer as he marked your neck, “want you so bad.”

“I’m yours, Doll” he groaned against your skin, taking the moment to will himself to calm down. The need for you was so strong, taking over his body and thoughts. He had to have you, but not like this. He needed you to be fully present, to not influenced by the night, the alcohol, or the atmosphere. “Let’s go dance again” he decided after winning his internal battle. He lead you to the dancefloor, his hand protectively at the small of your back. That night you really let go- feeling the music and dancing with everyone. Even Tony joined in, miraculously forgetting his need to shoot eyeball death rays at Bucky. 

You danced until you felt like your feet were about to fall off, and when the party began to wind down you did too. Later you hugged everyone good night. This took longer than usual since most of you were toasted; the Avengers were a tight knit group, but the drunk Avengers were ever more affectionate. “Come on beautiful, let’s get you to bed” Bucky said as he carried you out of the lounge. 

“Mhmm bed sounds good” you murmured as you snuggled into the crook of his neck and wrapped your arms around him. It was hard to keep your eyes open, you felt so warm and safe in his arms.

The ride in the elevator was quiet, the only sounds were his measured breathing and your lips moving softly against his neck. “I love you so much” you purred, smiling up at him. 

“Got no idea, the things you do to me. How much I love you, Doll” he growled. He held your gaze until your lips met. It began soft with the gentle caresses of your mouths against each other, but soon turned hungry and passionate. Your hand slid up the back of his neck and you gave a soft tug to his hair, a moan escaping him as he gently nipped your bottom lip.

The lift doors opened and he pulled away, his perfect lips swollen and pink from the kiss. He carried you to your room and kicked the door closed. You slowly slid down his strong body until you were steady against the back of the door. “Stay with me, Buck” you begged, pulling the lapels of his coat until there was no space between you. “I need you.” You felt a desire deep in your core, a need that could only fill. 

“We can’t” he breathed, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. “Not like this Doll, you deserve better. I need you to be sure. I wanna make it the best you’ve ever had...”

The best you’ve ever had… you looked down, playing with the buttons on his jacket, your whole body screaming at you. You wanted this so bad. Don’t stop! You didn’t trust yourself. He was right, you were being bolder than normal, much less inhibited because of the party and drinks. You also realized he didn’t know this would be your first time, and you were suddenly afraid to admit it. You’re such a child! your traitorous thoughts taunted. You felt him hold his breath, like he was afraid you were having second thoughts about being with him. A gentle finger nudged your chin up and he searched your eyes for whatever he’d done wrong. “I’m sorry” you suddenly blurt out, tears burning behind your eyelids. 

“Hey, hey, Doll, s’okay. I don’t want to push you. You didn’t do anything wrong” he implored. 

“That’s it, that’s the whole point. I’ve never done anything” you confess. “I didn’t expect to ever fall this hard… for anyone. And then I met you, and I-I guess I figured you’d never be interested in someone like me, but you made me feel so alive. It’s like my entire body woke up the first time you kissed me. I don’t want to disappoint you, but I want this so bad. James Buchanan Barnes, I am hopelessly in love with you, and I want you to be my first, my only” you confessed, the tears finally breaking free. 

“Your first? You’ve never? Oh! Oh my God, come here” he said and walked you back to your bed. He knelt in front of you, holding your hands in your lap and looked up emphatically. “You couldn’t disappoint me. You’re perfect, I’m so lucky to have you, I love you so much, Leigh.” He reached up, cupping your face. You turned and nuzzled into it, pressing a soft kiss in the middle of his palm. 

You took a cleansing breath and asked hesitantly, “What should we do?”

“We wait” he said. “Until you’re sure. We don’t rush into this. You’re not gettin’ rid of me anytime soon” he continued, lovingly stroking your cheek with his thumb. ‘Let me take you out tomorrow, Doll. We’ll spend some time just the two of us, huh? Me n’ my Best Girl.”

You smiled down at him, the need for sleep finally taking hold of you. “Okay” you said sleepily. He rose to leave you, pressing a soft kiss on your cheek. 

“Night, Doll. Sleep well” he winked and left you sitting on your bed, soaking in everything that had happened that night. You took a light shower that night out of exhaustion, piling your hair in a bun and simply washing your face and body. You looked at yourself in the mirror as you brushed your teeth, and laughed at the goofy smile plastered to your face. Never have you felt felt like this before. You climbed into bed, your pillow meeting you with sweet, dreamless sleep.

 

Chapter Ten  
The First Date 

 

You woke around nine, ravenous with hunger. You rarely drank, but it seemed more often than not you had the luck o'the Irish and you hadn’t been cursed with any morning-after suffering. You brushed your teeth and padded barefoot out to the kitchen. The tower was more quiet than ever, and you could only imagine the after-party carnage on the lounge level. You poured a bowl of Coco Puffs, sat back on the sofa and flipped on the weekend news update. Highlights of the different festivities from the night before flashed across the screen, along with some scenes from the guest’s red carpet arrival from the tower party. 

You head back to your room and return to find a single long stem rose and a note from Bucky on the side table just outside your door. You pick it up, smiling as you inhale its sweet fragrance. 

Doll, I meant what I said, I promise to treat you right.  
Wear something warm, I’ll be by to get you at 1600.  
Love, B

Nervous excitement blossomed in your chest. You were officially Bucky’s Best Girl. If the caring way he acted as a friend was any indication, you had found the love of your life. You crawled back into bed for an early nap. You were exhausted. From recovery, the party or the emotional rollercoaster of your confession last night, you weren’t sure, but your eyelids felt heavy the moment your head hit the pillow. 

You awoke 3 hours later to soft rapping on your door. You opened the door to find Pepper waiting there. “Hi you” she smiled and handed you some orange juice and a toasted whole grain waffle topped with peanut butter. 

“You’re the best!” you thanked her, opening the door the rest of the way and taking the juice. The cold sweet liquid felt amazing as it slid down your throat. You could feel the energy returning, thanks to it and the nap you just enjoyed. “How bad is it downstairs?” you asked.

“Not too bad” she said. “The service just finished cleaning. I’m sure they’ve discarded plenty of pieces of clothing” she grinned.

“Eww, gross” you wrinkled your nose at the thought, your self control fully back in check. “We’re going out today” you volunteered as you took a bite of the waffle and warm peanut butter.

“Oh?” She asked casually as you both settled into your comfy chairs. “How late was your night?” she asked.

“I have no idea… I was pretty forward with him, but luckily one of us had self control” you blushed. 

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. “I know Bucky’s a gentleman, but you two were pretty into each other last night” she continued. “So where is he taking you today?”

“I’m not sure, he just said to dress warm” you said as you finished your waffle, licking the peanut butter from your fingers. “I need to get ready soon, he’s coming to get me at 4.” 

Pepper took that as an opportunity to leave you to it, wishing you well on your date. After your shower you dried your hair, scrunching your long brown curly locks. You braided them back softly to the side, and decided on your favorite dark blue skinny jeans, brown riding boots and a cashmere oatmeal brown cowl-neck jumper. You were done a little early so you opened your door and waited with your newest book in your reading nook. 

You looked down at you phone to check the time, and it read 1559. You took a breath and steeled your nerves, still not sure how the events of the previous night would affect your dynamic. “Ready Doll?” Bucky asked with a smile lighting up his face. You looked up to see him, watching you with his hands in the pockets of his low-slung jeans. His hip was kicked out to the side and his booted feet were crossed casually. He leaned his broad shoulder against the doorframe, looking delectable in a dark blue v-neck jumper and white undershirt.

You rose to greet him with a warm hug which he returned, dropping a soft kiss on your cheek. You headed through the communal living room to the lift, and waved to Nat and Clint in between their tie-breaking game of Mario Kart. “Have fun lovebirds” Clint called. 

“Birdman” Bucky nodded leading you with his hand at the small of your back. Once in the elevator he laced your fingers together. 

You headed to Central Park and snagged a table near the skating rink by North Woods. “They have the best hot chocolate here” Bucky said. He brought back two cups with whipped cream on top sprinkled with cinnamon. The two of you enjoyed your warm drinks and then laced up your ice skates. You skated hand in hand and talked while watching the last ribbons of crimson streak across the sky with the early sunset. The evening had turned cold once the sun set, and after you finished skating you warmed up under the propane heaters near the coat rack. You each bundled up in your own jackets, his a worn dark brown leather and yours made from soft down. 

You took a cab from the ice rink to the Carnegie Deli for a casual dinner. And took your time walking back to the tower. The time alone helped you clear up a few things from the night before, and also gave him time to talk to you about the conversation he had with Tony that morning. He had taken the initiative to apologize for insulting Tony the other evening in the gym. They had time to hash out their differences, and agreed that putting you in the middle did more harm than good thus resulting in a cease-fire. 

You and Bucky also spoke about where you two stood with your physical relationship. He was very affectionate, this you knew from the way he always had his arm around you walking back from the center on Wednesday nights, and always found himself near you or touching you for as long as you could remember. He assured you that you were in control of how far you went and when, that he respected your comfort and loved you beyond words. 

That night, Bucky walked you back to your room. You paused at the threshold of your open door. “Thank you Bucky, I had a lot of fun tonight” you said, and rose up on your toes to kiss him. It was soft, tender and romantic. 

“Me too Doll” he said, kissing you again. He licked into your mouth and you felt the butterflies dancing again in your stomach. Your heart began racing and you wanted more but he backed away, leaving you breathless. He slid your arms back down his neck, and held and kissed each hand. “Night Darlin’” he drawled, placing a light kiss on your cheek and turned to leave.

You leaned on the doorframe and enjoyed the view of him leaving. He turned back at the end of the hall and flashed you a blinding smile, which you returned with rosy tinted cheeks. You retreated into your room and changed into pajamas. A few minutes later, your phone went off, a heart and smiley emoji from Nat. You returned a thumbs up emoji which she replied with another thumbs up, a ninja, and a sleeping emoji. 

 

Chapter Eleven  
The First Time

 

The next month was amazing. You and Bucky spent extra time together outside the tower and your love grew. Each time it was more difficult to say goodnight, you wanted to be with him wholly and completely. His resolve was being tested, and one evening what little was left of yours disappeared. You had taken a skiing trip upstate. The cabin you booked was to be two rooms, but had a pipe burst right before you arrived at the resort. The only other cabin available was the “Love Nest” which you thought sounded totally cheese-balls. 

You were cold and wet after a day on the slopes, and just wanted a hot shower so you accepted the keys and went to explore your new accommodations. It was anything but cheesy as you assumed. It was elegant and intimate. An enormous bed filled the main room. It was plush, warm and had the softest sheets. Directly across from it was a marble-encased two sided fireplace with an enormous clawfoot tub on the other side.

“Doll, I can sleep on the floor. You take the bed” Bucky said, ever the gentleman. 

“D-Don’t be silly” you shivered, “we’ve slept in a bed together before and I’m sure I’ll enjoy the e-extra heat” you shivered. 

“You’re so cold!” Bucky exclaimed. “Let’s get you warmed up”. He helped you out of your soggy clothes, wrapped you in a fluffy robe and drew you a bubble bath. “In you go” he ordered. 

You sank down into the hot water with an appreciative moan. “That’s nice” you said as you laid back against the tub. Bucky started a fire and the additional heat relaxed you further. You finished the bath and got dressed in your pajamas, thankful you’d listened to Wanda and brought something classy but sexy. You dressed in your short lavender gown and matching lace panties while Bucky was in the shower. You laid down onto the bed the above the covers.

You had just finished getting comfortable with a book when Bucky came out of the hot bathroom, steam coming off his body and a towel wrapped low around his hips. The water shone on his torso, small droplets running down his body making him look like a downright god-like. You looked up to the beautiful man that was Bucky and saw him push his long wavy hair back, carding through it with his fingers. He pulled on a pair of black sweats under the towel, and discarded it in the hamper. You put your book to the side and held out your arms for him to join you. 

He stalked up from the foot of the bed to you, pressing a soft kiss to your lips when he reached you at the top. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, his voice low. You met his gaze, nervous but confident that this was exactly what you wanted. No, what you needed. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and drew him down to the pillows with you, grabbing the hair at the base of his head and giving it the soft tug you knew drove him crazy. “Mmm Doll, you’re so soft” he spoke into the skin of your neck. He lowered his weight onto you and his right hand traveled down your side, along your thigh and he hooked his hand under your knee. He brought your leg up and settled between your thighs. 

Your mouths met again, a moan escaping your lips. His kissed you again, swallowing your noises, his tongue softly licking into your mouth. The feeling of him above you shot electricity throughout your body and you felt the heat increasing between your legs. He kissed down your neck to your shoulder, and your eyes met again. He silently asked permission, and you nodded your head. “Yes” you managed breathily. His hands pulled the thin straps of your gown and he covered your skins with more kisses. He held himself above you with his metal arm while his flesh one gently caressed the mound of your breast. You gasped as his thumb slid over your nipple, the sensation causing it to form a stiff bud. He kissed your breasts through the fabric of your gown, and paid equal attention to the other side. The heat from his mouth was intense. You wanted more. More kisses, more skin, you had to feel him against you. 

You moved to sit up, and he immediately backed up a few inches. “Are you okay Doll?” he asked. You met his eyes, his concerned face, and you saw the love that was written there. You shook your head yes, and looked down gathering courage. You reached down and drew your gown over your head, your curly brown locks cascading over your shoulders and breasts. His eyes opened wide and he drank you in. He reached out to cup your face, and you nuzzled into his palm.The way he looked at you gave you a renewed sense of boldness. “So beautiful” he breathed. “I don’t deserve you, you’re amazing” he worshipped. 

You reached out and ran your fingers over his muscular chest, your blunt nails softly scratching down the ripple of his abs and his breath hitched. “Got no idea the things I want to do to you” he growled, pressing you back into the mattress. His lips explored your naked breasts as he gently cupped and nipped at the supple flesh. He drew a stiff bud into his hot mouth and sucked gently, drawing a loud moan from your lips. 

“Yes, Bucky. Mmm that feels so good. Ngh” he swallowed you moans, crushing you with a passionate kiss. You separated breathlessly as he went back to work finding that sweet spot on your neck that always drive you crazy. His hand roamed down your stomach and stopped right above your panties, tracing along the edge. “Please” you moaned. “Oh, Bucky please. Touch me” you begged raising your hips up, chasing more connection. He met your eyes, seeking confirmation before moving lower. Your eyes met full of hunger, shaking your head yes, yes! “Mmm, yes” you moaned as he pressed into your wet heat with his hand, rubbing along your slit and awakening a new desire. He entered you with one finger and you gasped. He covered your dries with his mouth, and moved his digit slowly at first, in and out. 

You clung onto him, each new sensation almost too much. Your nails ran down his back, and he groaned at the feel of you so impassioned. He withdrew his hand and licked his fingers. “You’re amazing’ Doll, you taste so sweet.” he praised as he slid your panties down. You were completely naked, vulnerable and confident at the same time. The way he revered your body made you feel invincible. 

“I want to taste you” you told him. You pressed back against his chest and rolled so he was laid back against the bed. You kissed down his glorious body, stopping to lick at his nipple and nip at his muscles. You drew your tongue down the flat of his stomach, and pulled his sweats down, his erection springing free. Once you tossed his pants to the side of the bed, you looked back up at him in awe. 

He was propped up on one elbow, his other hand lovingly pushed a lock of your hair back. You pressed a kiss to each hip, and gently palmed his thickness, and licked a hot stripe from his base to his tip. You swirled your tongue around his tip and took him into your mouth. “Oh, Leigh! ”he cried. “Oh my God, C’mere Doll” he begged, guiding you up to his lips as he looked down at you. He wrapped you in his arms and rolled you over, pressing you into the bed. You felt the tip of his erection at your entrance. “Can I make love to you?” he asked, searching your face for any sign of hesitation or discomfort. 

“Please, Bucky” you begged, your arms wrapped around him “please, make love to me. I’m ready.” He smiled down at you, nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, and covered your mouth in a searing kiss as he lined himself up at your entrance. 

“It’s going to hurt at first” he warned. “Promise to tell me to stop if you’re not ready.”

“Promise” you whispered breathlessly. “I love you.”

He held your gaze and sank into your tight wet heat, eliciting a cry from you, which he caught in his mouth. “I love you, you’re my everything, my сокровище” he whispered as he stilled inside you, waiting for you to give him permission to move. 

“Oh Bucky, ngh, I love you” you moaned against his lips, staring deep into his eyes. You relaxed your body, willing the sharp pain away. It was soon replaced by intense pleasure and desire, and you nodded for him to move. “Make love to me” you begged. 

He slowly, carefully began moving inside you. Drawing out and then gently pressing back in deeper each time. Your bodies moved together as one and his rhythm picked up speed. He kissed you deeply, and you nipped his lip before he moved down to your throat. “You’re so perfect, feel so good, amazing being inside of you” he moaned, kissing along your jaw. 

The way he moved inside of you and worshipped you as you moved together sparked every nerve ending in your body. Before long you cries grew louder and more desperate. You felt heat tightening in your core, intensifying with each thrust. “That’s it, Doll. You gonna come for me beautiful?” he asked. You nodded breathlessly, unable to form coherent words. “You’re so perfect, come for me, baby” he begged. 

“Ngh! Oh, Bucky, yes! Yes!” you cried out as your release flooded over you, heat and pleasure shooting throughout your body. You shut your eyes tightly and saw sparks of light, your whole body clenching and releasing again and again.

It was all he needed, the pulsating heat of your body clenching down on him sent him tumbling over the edge. “Fuck!” he yelled passionately, thrusting into you deeper, shooting heat deep inside you. “Oh! Baby, you’re so fuckin’ perfect! Yes!” He collapsed on top of you, both of you breathing hard and fast. “I love you, so much, I love you, I love you” he chanted. 

A few moments later he slid out of you and rolled over, bringing you with him so you were laying on top of him. You breathing slowed and you laid there listening to the sound of his pounding heart. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and you looked up at him and met him with a soft kiss. 

His eyes met yours, the look conveying all the love and adoration he held for you. He hugged you protectively and slowly moved you to the side as he grabbed something from a pouch on the side table. He wrapped his arms back around you, drawing you back on top of him. “Are you doin’ okay Doll?” he asked. “I didn’t hurt you?”

You smiled shyly and buried your face in his chest. “I’m wonderful, better than wonderful. I’m so happy” you blushed as you met his eyes. The gunmetal blue orbs locked onto your green ones, and he took a breath, stilling himself below you. You laid your head back down on his chest and sighed, a happy smile drawn across your features.

“Marry me?” he asked, and at first you thought you were hearing things. You picked your head up and saw the hopeful look on his face. “Please? I promise to love you forever. Let me prove it to you every day. Be my wife?” he breathed out, and rolled the two of you over so he was looking down at you. 

“Yes!” you squeaked, a smile a mile wide across your face. “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” 

He took your left hand in his, and opened his right hand up to reveal a beautiful ring with three diamonds across the band. One large, and a smaller one on each side. He slid the ring onto your left hand and kissed you lovingly. “You just made me the happiest man alive, Doll” he smiled and kissed you again. 

сокровище= Treasure (sokrovishche)


End file.
